


Pretty Pretty

by tahanrien



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/F, Incest, Kind of dark, Minor Emily Kaldwin/Billie Lurk, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahanrien/pseuds/tahanrien
Summary: Emily had not come so far without killing only to lose her head over some witch alphas who wanted to fuck her. So what. Given what Emily had learned about the Isles and the people - her people - in these last weeks, these last months, the fucking Brigmore witches would have had to get in line.





	Pretty Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just working my way through Death of the Outsider. I might try to write something nicer and with more plot at a later date. For now, this is all I had ideas for when thinking about a Dishonored a/b/o. I also did not have time to fact check some stuff, so you'll have to do with my memory of the scenes.

“Well, yes. I agree. She’s pretty,“ one of the witches said, the one in the back. 

The four of them were standing around the little bonfire they had set up for themselves in front of the castle - only they were not using the firewood that was surely somewhere still in the castle, with how many things were still heated the old way. And with all the fires for decorative purposes of course. No, the witches were using the furniture from the castle. 

Emily fumed, quietly, in the shadows. But those were only things, she reminded herself, and things did not matter. Not when her father was caught inside that castle, frozen by Delilah’s magic.

Emily shook herself out of her stupor and jumped to a small alcove that was closer to the witches. They were wrapped up in their chit-chat, had been all the time Emily had quietly jumped closer and closer. None of them had yet to look up.

“She’s fuckable, alright,” another witch agreed. “You think Delilah will, you know…” She stopped talking and motioned something with her hands. By the laughter of the other ones, it was a crude gesture.

Emily felt the heat in her cheeks - they had been talking about the city and their gardens or something when she had gotten closer, but while Emily had been navigating around some scattered glass, careful not to make a sound, they must have changed topics.

“What, breed her?” Another witch said. “Please.” She had the look of an alpha about her even if her scent was barely there over the smell of burning furniture. But then, Emily had yet to meet any omega witches. It was like Delilah was choosing them with their subgender in mind.

Not that Emily could have told, back when she had been last at the castle. Only her father’s reaction had made her realize that Delilah was an alpha herself. But now that Emily had been away from the castle so long, now that that steady supply of suppressants she had been on, had run dry, now that she was surrounded by all these alphas, it was like she could pick up scents for the first time.

Sailing with Meagan-- sailing with Billie Lurk at least had been an experience.

It was like a whole new world had opened up for Emily and she could only wonder what Wyman would smell like - if they ever got to meet again.

The witches were still talking, unbothered by Emily’s realization. Right now, the witch who had spoken first - a beta maybe, or alpha, hard to tell with the smoke - shrugged. “Gives it more legitimacy.” She shrugged again but she sounded defensive. “Mate the former empress, get her knocked up and boom, a few pups and all that, you have the empire at your feet. Delilah is her aunt, right? Keeps it in the family. They used to do that all the time back in the days. Still do. And like I said, she is pretty--”

Emily froze in the shadows, her back stuck to the wall behind her.

“And you thought about knocking her up?” the alpha witch laughed. “Getting yourself all up there, in with the nobility?”

“We are the nobility now,” the other corrected with a frown. “But I mean, you have seen her. You tell me if you haven’t thought about her bent over, her cunt all nice and wet. You have heard her voice, she would make these noises, the ones the really needy ones make, you know?” She laughed, and demonstrated, and the sound echoed in the open yard of the castle. 

Emily’s face was burning and she just wanted the witch to shut the fuck up. And yet the words seemed to burn especially hot near her stomach, between her legs. Like something inside her was reacting to hearing these fantasies. Like some part of her wanted… that.

Now all four of the witches were laughing. “She’s probably a virgin,” the one said who had not spoken yet. “Like, at least an alpha virgin. Never been knotted.” 

The witch had been looking in the other directions, away from the others, but the topic seemed to draw her in and she turned around. Hers was the only gaze that could have caught Emily if she had stood up or moved. Not anymore.

“Do you think, if Delilah takes her, we will get some as well? Afterwards? Delilah says we are all equal, does she not? That means we should share like we used to before. Food, living spaces, omegas… That’s something they did as well, the people back in the days, right?”

Emily stood up and quietly lifted her hand. The mark of the Outsider felt hot on her hand and it was like she heard him laugh - it was like he was right beside her, now more than ever, with that rotten smell, sweet and unmistakingly an omega as well. 

“Like some… breeding party? Only when the former empress is already bursting with pups?” The alpha seemed to be doubtful. “As hot as that sounds, it’s not really realistic. Don’t get your hopes up.”

One link, two links, three--

“I read about that, actually. Omegas lined up like on buffets, that’s how they used do it. Put them on the tables or over anything that’s there, like a piano or something. And you also bind their legs to the legs of the table, you know? I’ve seen some pictures of that. Not in porn, but historical stuff.”

Emily lifted her crossbow and aimed.

“Hm, maybe. Maybe Delilah would do that for us if we asked. I mean…” The one at the back spoke up again. “Delilah is pretty much--”

Emily never found out what Delilah was, and the witches did not either. 

She stashed their unconscious bodies in one of the bushes, close enough to the cliff that maybe one or two would fall off - she would not be sad about it. Even touching them to lift them made her want to crawl out of her skin. But she could not risk flinging them off the cliff with her powers.

As she was standing there, she did not enter the void, but it was like she could feel the Outsider right beside her, looking down at the bodies. 

‘Kill them,’ his voice whispered to her. ‘They would have your legs spread already, were they in your position. All that talk about Delilah, like they would not like to dip their toes in first…' His voice trailed off. 

Like with most of his words, Emily wondered what he had experienced to talk like this, but then again, she was not even sure if that even was him. Or if it was just her own mind playing tricks on her.

Emily shook her head and tightened her fist. She felt hot and wet between her legs, but she ignored the feeling. “No,” she answered, aloud. “I won’t kill them.” 

Still. Emily gave the heap of twisted bodies a good kick. She had not come so far without killing only to lose her head over some alphas who wanted to fuck her. So what. Given what Emily had learned about the Isles and the people - her people - in these last weeks, these last months, these witches would have had to get in line.

The thought still made her skin crawl and she turned to the castle again. She needed to focus on Delilah. She needed to focus on awakening her father. And she needed to get her empire back. Everything else would come later.

There was still some part of her that told her to run. Some part of her that begged her to jump into that little boat at the harbor and see if Meagan-- if Billie Lurk was still there. Some familiar scent she could wrap up in, even if it was not the one she was craving.

But there were other scents and other people. Other ways she would feel save. Her father, for one. Her castle, her throne, her empire. Soon, oh so soon. And there was Wyman, of course. Pretty and gentle Wyman.

Just a bit longer, Wyman, Emily thought, as she jumped onto the greenhouse again to make her way past some gravehounds at the bottom. Just a bit more time and then they could meet again. And maybe she would stay off the suppressants a bit longer. Just… maybe.

‘Ah, pups…’ The Outsider laughed in her head, voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘Did these witches get you all hot and bothered? Cute little babies with cute Wyman, why not. Your mother was not that much older than you when she had you, you know that. And you’d make Corvo feel really old when you turn him into a grandfather.’ He snickered, a strange and disturbing sound. Emily shook him off with the next jump.

It was not the time to think about that. All of that came later. 

The empire came first, after all. 

Always.


End file.
